Say Something
by Misslittle55
Summary: A Zelink one-shot, rated T because of character death. Zelda fears for the safety off her kingdom. there was only one thing that could stop the evil king.


**I made this one-shot because I couldn't get it out of my head, I got the idea while I listened to 'say something' from A Great Big world, and well that's the song in this one-shot. I'm not English so the chance is big that my English has a lot of mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. The characters are from Nintendo and the song belongs to A Great Big World ( feat Christina Aquilera)**

'' She made a big sacrifice.''

'' I know.. It's my fault..''

'' Don't say that, Zelda made a choice…'' Impa said, looking at the girl she raised, she wasn't dead..yet.

Impa and Link were in the infirmary, Link brought Zelda there, hoping she could survive.

'' If I was on time I could've stopped her''

'' Don't say that, It is not your fault.'' Link didn't respond.

'' I have to ask you to leave.. I'm sorry we aren't allowed to have visitors spend the night.'' A nurse said.

Impa and Link left, Link slept in a guest room he tried to sleep, but he only could think about what had happened.

'' _he is not going to stop..'' She said looking at Hyrule field, who now was covered with dead plants._

'' _Zelda it's going to be alright, we are going to defeat him.'' Link said putting a hand on her shoulder._

_She turned around to face him, '' he is to strong, we can't defeat him, the most of the soldiers are dead, the others have fatal wounds..''_

''_Say something I'm giving up on you..''_

'' _I'll be the one if you want me to..''_

'' _Zel listen. We are going to stop him, we did it once and we are going to do it again.''_

'' _there is only one way to defeat him without hurting someone….''_

_Link's eyes grew wide. '' no.. you are not going to do that.'' _

'' _I'm sorry Link, I have to safe my kingdom'' before he could convince her she teleported away._

'' _Anywhere I would've followed you..''_

'' _Say something I'm giving up on you''_

_Link cursed and called Epona. '' Gerudo's dessert'' he spoke to his horse._

'' _What do you think you are doing here? If you're asking me to safe your precious kingdom the answer is no, I will get my revenge on you two.'' Ganondorf spoke._

'' _I am not asking anything, Hyrule will be safe'' Zelda said._

_Ganondorf laughed. '' And how are you planning to do that princess?''_

'' _your head.'' She said while drawing her sword._

'' _And I am feeling so small..''_

_It was over my head.. I know nothing at all…''_

_Ganondorf raised his eyebrow '' you're going to fight me? Not shooting arrows from a distance while seeing your hero fight for his life? how sweet.''_

'' _Bring it ''_

'' _Come on almost there…'' Link said to Epona. He could hear swords clatter. While he came closer he could make out 2 figures. He saw ganondorf say something, he couldn't figure out what._

'' _Do you really think you can win?''Ganondorf asked with a grin. Zelda blocked the attack, she knew she couldn't win, she just needed time. she made Ganondorf trip, she had to do it now.  
she closed her eyes, focusing on the spell, she could hear Ganondorf picking up his sword. _

'' _And I will stumble and fall..''_

'' _I'm still learning to love.. Just starting to crawl..''_

'' _Say something I'm giving up on you..''_

_Link saw that she closed her eyes, he also saw Ganondorf picking up his sword. '' no, I am too far away'' he said to himself. _

_She just finished speaking the words when he wanted to stab her, but his sword fell out off his hand and he fell to the ground._

'' _you… bitch..'' he coughed up blood. '' you sacrificed yourself for Hyrule?! Stupid girl.'' He spoke before breathing his last breath. _

'' _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you..''_

'' _Anywhere I would've followed you..''_

'' _Say something I'm giving up on you.''_

_Link was close enough to hear Ganondorf's last words, he saw Zelda falling to the ground. He jumped of his horse and ran to her, picking her up. _

'' _And I will swallow my pride.''_

'' _You're the one… that I love, and I'm saying goodbye..''_

''_It's over… he won't return..'' She smiled weakly._

'' _Say something I'm giving up on you''_

''_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you''_

'' _Anywhere I would have followed you''_

'' _don't leave..''Link said, trying to hold back tears._

'' _Say something I'm giving up on you''_

'' _Thank you Link… for everything.. I.. love you…'' she spoke before her eyes closed._

'' _I love you to…''_

'' _Say something I'm giving up on you….''_

He heard a knock on the door. '' Link.. are you.. awake..?'' He heard Impa say, she sounded.. like she was crying.

'' _Say something..''_

Link looked at the letters on the stone, tears streaming down his cheeks

_Zelda Harkinian_

_Made a sacrifice,_

_a sacrifice that saved us all,_

_May she rest in peace._

**If you didn't get what happend: Zelda used a spell, she could take a life away with the spell, but magic comes with a price. She couldn't take his life away without sacrificing herself.**


End file.
